Compared with traditional televisions, smart televisions are able to provide a variety of interactive applications to users, and bring a superior personalized experience effect to the users. However, operating systems of smart terminals are designed mainly to focus on functional requirements, without consideration from the security perspective. Furthermore, corresponding system vulnerabilities are inevitable due to the open, complex and complicated nature of the entire system, leading to a continuous emergence of malicious programs that take advantage of these vulnerabilities to threaten application programs. Currently, typical payment client software is developed based on software solutions, which has a drawback that malicious software, such as phishing software and Trojan viruses, can easily steal information entered by a user, e.g., an account number, a password, and transaction data, etc. Although a number of software protection measures such as firewalls and antivirus software may be used for providing corresponding protection, complete software protection cannot be achieved due to the continuous emergence of a variety of new virus programs and frequent updates and upgrades of the system.
In short, since information, such as account numbers, passwords and transaction data, etc., that is entered by a user of a smart television is stored in insecure memory under existing technologies, these pieces of information can be easily stolen by malicious software.